Matter of Perspective
by Random Guise
Summary: Takes place after the movie Galaxy Quest. After finishing the first season of the reboot of their series, the actors that play the crew of the N.S.E.A. Protector find themselves helping the Thermians out of another tight spot. Told in five chapters. I don't own these characters, and I've never been kidnapped by aliens before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place about a year after the Galaxy Quest movie ends.**

* * *

Matter of Perspective

"And...cut!" the director yelled, and everyone on the set relaxed, awaiting any command for another take.

"Levar! Is that it?" Jason Nesmith asked, from the chair of his character Captain Peter Taggart. This model was actually more comfortable than some easy chairs he had been in.

The director held up his hand to hold them while he reviewed footage on a viewscreen of the last take. He pulled his head from behind the viewing hood. "I'll probably need a few of you back for pickups in a couple weeks, but otherwise that's a season wrap folks!" he announced.

The cast cheered and made the rounds thanking the crew behind the scenes, and then retired as a group to the backstage dressing area. During the run of the original show, Nesmith had a trailer to himself while the others shared a common area adjacent to costuming. Now, by choice they all had small rooms that led out into a common area where they spent most of their time. Their adventure fighting General Sarris had not only gotten them a new run of their show, but also had united them in friendship and greater respect for their craft. It had been a joy returning to the show, and the conclusion of the first year with the new voyages was a cause for celebration.

"My fellow thespians," Alexander Dane announced as he started to remove his faux NSEA uniform of Dr. Lazarus "if you will allow me a brief interval to shed my Mak'tar persona and become a human again, I'll begin our evening as the host to what I promise you will be a delicious meal at a little restaurant I managed to stumble upon this year. I've been keeping it a surprise so none of you have had a chance to ruin the place yet..." Most laughed at the comment. "...but they shall no longer have that luxury. Our chariot shall arrive shortly and we'll be off!" he said with a flourish as he disappeared into the makeup department.

"He's in a great mood" Gwen DeMarco observed. As Lieutenant Tawny Madison, her mostly token role on the bridge had still inspired female fans; now as a commander she was second-in-command and had a more active leadership role. "I think that knighthood has done him good."

"It doesn't hurt that they changed the structure of the show so we all get spotlight episodes" Fred Qwan added. Now instead of playing beleaguered Tech Sergeant Chen and constantly complaining about the ship being pushed beyond its limits, he had a character with backstory and a love interest in Laliari. In the credits Laliari was played by Jane Doe, but in reality she really was named Laliari, an actual Thermian from their adventure who stayed behind after falling for Fred. She appeared human courtesy of an image projecting device that hid her true appearance, which was best described as resembling a multi-colored land octopus.

"I'm the one that needed a backstory the most" Tommy Webber added. "You all look about the same, although Fred sure looks a lot less Asian than he used to be" he joked.

"The network figured they didn't need a fake token Asian any more when they could work a few real ones in as occasional crewmen" Fred retorted.

"But the last episode of the old show I was a kid, and in the pilot for the reboot I'm an adult. I'm still convincing fans I'm the same actor." Tommy had played a precocious but talented kid named Laredo that became the _Protector's_ pilot; in the two decades since the original show he had grown into an adult off screen.

"At least you have something to compare" Guy Fleegman snorted. "People ask me 'Did you ever watch the original show' because no one remembers that I was the first redshirt killed in episode 81. I got to say 'Commander, I…aaaarghhhh!' and that is it. Dead. I for one am grateful I got another tour of duty."

"Guy, you realize that we're actors, right? You're not really Security Chief 'Roc' Ingersol" Jason asked as he emerged from his room in street clothes.

"Uh, yeah, of course…I meant another chance to be with the cast" Guy said sheepishly.

"Good. This show had an asshole on it once, and that was one too many." Jason spoke of himself, and how he had been exceptionally egotistical and elitist to the rest of the cast before their adventure had set him straight. "Isn't Alexander out yet?"

"Remember how long the makeup used to take?" Gwen asked. "Even then…"

She was interrupted by Alexander emerging from the makeup department. "Ah, completely human again" he announced as he walked into the common area. He surveyed the group and found them all in street clothes. "Resplendent in our native attire, let us boldly go where…"

"Ah, come on Alexander, let's eat" Jason interrupted. "Save your speech for the first toast."

"Well put, mon capitaine" Alexander said with a bow. He glanced at his watch. "Let's be off!" As a group they followed the British actor as he led the way out of the maze of wires, walls and doors of the soundstage and into the studio alley behind the building. The sun had set, but their transportation lit the area.

"A bus limo?" asked Guy.

"No my friends…a _party_ bus" Alexander proudly announced. The door opened and music could be heard playing from the inside. "It will be at our beck and call for the evening as we celebrate. Ladies and gentlemen, dinner awaits." He waved with his hand in the direction of the bus and they started to file into the vehicle.

"Should I do a security sweep first?" Guy asked eagerly as he moved toward the door.

"No Guy, I think we'll be okay on this vessel" Jason rebuked.

Shortly after they were all seated in the bus, trying to find out where the dinner location was.

"It's a surprise" Alexander said "and that's all I'm saying."

While this was happening Fred looked out the window and saw the chauffeur walk towards the bus. He walked with a most peculiar gate. Fred pointed it out to Laliari, who started to get excited.

"Uh, guys..." he started.

"It's not gonna be Japanese again, is it?" asked Gwen. "I just had that a couple of days ago."

"...um..." Fred continued. The chauffeur looked EXACTLY like Morgan Freeman from _Driving Miss Daisy_.

"No, it isn't going to be Japanese. Now quit guessing and you'll see when we get there. If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it" Alexander said smugly.

The driver climbed into the bus, shut the doors, and immediately flew the bus straight up in the air, freezing the looks on everyone's faces.

"Should have done a security sweep" Guy muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group of actors sat around a table in a plain room. In front of them were trays filled with globs of various colors. No aroma came from any of the substances, which the Morgan Freeman lookalike had attempted to indicate as 'food'. All stared at the offerings except Fred, who was digging into each pile to taste it.

"My, this _IS_ a surprise Alexander. You've really outdone yourself" Jason complimented with more than a bit of sarcasm.

"This isn't my fault. We're supposed to be at 'Mama Mamacita Madame's Kitchen', not in a spaceship" Alexander muttered. "I had reservations and even put down a deposit. I don't think the _Protector Two_ is anywhere near Westwood."

"Fred, maybe you shouldn't eat that" Tommy warned. "We don't know if it's even food."

"He pantomimed eating it to us, so it's food" Fred countered.

"Are you sure? He showed us by sticking it up into his nose."

"Give the...er, man...a break. Remember, these Thermians don't really look like that. These guys really don't want to know how they eat, do they dear." Laliari shook her head while smiling. "No" she said in a very deep voice. Her translator was malfunctioning again, and for the time being she sounded more like Sam Elliott so she kept her talking to a minimum in public.

"So how is it?" asked Gwen with a somewhat disgusted look on her face as she watched Fred eat.

"It's okay, but it needs salt" he managed to say between mouthfuls.

Guy, no longer the cocky character he played on the show or mimicked in real life, simply sat meekly and trembled slightly.

Morgan Freeman's doppelganger returned. "Because of the short notice we have not reprogrammed the food processors for your meals. I am sorry I was unable to speak to you earlier, but our last software update glitched some of the translators."

Fred screeched and clicked, shocking everyone.

"My God, he's gone native" Jason noted.

"Hey, I've just picked up a few words here and there; give me a break."

"Tech Sergeant Chen was simply asking for us to look at his wife's translator" Morgan explained.

Alexander roused himself from his fugue. "I know that voice" he said, standing. "Give me a moment...you're not Morgan Freeman...you're…Quellek?"

Morgan smiled. "Dr. Lazarus, I am honored you remember me although I see you are disguised as a human."

"Remember you? I watched you die!" Alexander had formed a friendship with Quellek on their previous adventure, but the Thermian had been shot and died in front of the actor. The loss had propelled him into a frenzied attack on the enemies responsible.

"Yes; I regret you had to watch me perish. I apologize for any discomfort it may have caused you."

"But how..."

"All will be explained later. Please, if you and your fellow heroes will accompany me to the bridge where Commander Mathesar awaits you eagerly." He turned and walked out with the odd gate of the Thermians.

"Now we're getting somewhere" Jason said, standing as well. "Everyone, let's play along and use our military names for now, okay?" He referred to the Thermians believing that the original Galaxy Quest TV show was not fiction, but in fact a series of historical recordings. He had tried to explain to Mathesar the concept of actors and fiction, but in the end the Thermians felt that the explanation was simply a ruse to fool General Sarris.

As the actors followed behind their guide, Laliari hurried ahead and spoke with Quellek in hushed tones; she seemed to be trying to convince him of something. At last they arrived on the bridge, where Quellek left them to go about some chore elsewhere.

Mathesar turned from where he was standing and approached the group, walking up to Jason. "Commander, I am...gratified that you...have arrived" he said in his previous broken monotone manner. "I am also...pleased to see...the rest of your command crew here as well."

"That's _Captain_ Taggart now" Guy blurted out before anyone could stop him.

"Captain? I...don't understand" Mathasar asked.

"It's because...we received recognition for our actions in stopping General Sarris" Jason explained, which was true after a fashion. "Some of us received promotions; I was promoted to captain and Lieutenant Madison here" Jason said as he pulled Gwen closer "has been promoted to lieutenant-commander. Even Ingersol here is a lieutenant now."

"Your promotions are...well deserved. But nothing for Tech Sergeant Chen?" Mathesar wondered.

"I got a wife out of it; I'm fine" Fred responded.

Tommy looked around the bridge. Lucy and Ricky Ricardo manned the science station, Marshall Dylan was at the weapons console, and the most unnerving sight was Stevie Wonder at the helm. "Where did these people come from?" he asked.

Mathesar looked puzzled for a moment, and then let out an "Arr...arr...arr" that was his form of laughter. "We have been...experimenting with our image projectors. A crew member can pick...a historical figure from...one of your planet's recordings." A door opened and a gangly youth in a red shirt and white sailor's hat entered the bridge like he walked straight off a deserted tropical island; for all the world he looked like Gilligan. He waved as Mathesar said "You remember Teb, my second-in-command."

The actors weakly waved back, except for Laliari who was busy circulating and happily greeting her fellow Thermians.

"Interesting choice" mumbled Jason under his breath.

In the meantime, Guy had wandered down in front of the navigation station and waved his hand in front of the face of the fake Stevie Wonder. The Thermian waved back.

"That's just wrong!" Guy admonished.

"That explains why Morgan Freeman...er...Quellek picked us up. No, wait, it doesn't. I watched him die after being shot!" Alexander said as he struggled to understand.

"We simply cloned him...so technically you might call him...Quellek II. The process isn't perfect, even when we uploaded his memories from the last save point." Mathesar did his best to shrug, but the effect was more like an eagle spreading it's wings. "Cloning isn't the best way, but we've been out in space a long time and can't use the normal methods like we used to repopulate our planet. But for some reason Teb still can't _gjyurl_ his _breshsiot_."

"I can't _gjyurl_ my _breshsiot_ until after my first cup of coffee in the morning" Fred noted.

"You repopulated your _whole_ planet?" asked Tommy incredulously. "I've got to hear this...how?"

Mathesar actually looked embarrassed. "Perhaps young Laredo hasn't learned yet, but when two Thermians love each other very much..."

"We understand, we really do" Gwen interrupted. "But a whole planet? In a year?"

"The need was great, so we started the process off ourselves and left the rest to the new settlers. We mature very quickly, so all that was needed was the will" Mathesar explained. "They had the sufficient will, as it turns out."

"I'll say they do" Fred agreed as he held Laliari's hand and exchanged grins with her.

"Okay, okay, fine" Jason moved on. "You've got your planet back, everyone gets to play dress up on the ship, and the universe is safe from General Sarris. So why did you bring us back?"

Mathesar looked pained. "It troubles me to say, but I fear that we have committed a grave error in judgement. I am not the commander you thought I would be."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason didn't like the sound of that. "Did you _have_ to use the word 'grave'? How about serious error in judgement, I think that sounds better, don't you guys?" The actors nodded in agreement as if it would lessen the danger. "Mathesar, we all make mistakes; it's what makes us hu…er, normal. Ricky and Lucy over there seem to have it all under control" he said pointing to the science station.

"Neru and Schlon are very good science officers, but I'm afraid even their skills cannot save us" Mathesar lamented.

"Well, if it's hopeless we should head home" Guy said as he made a show of walking to the door. "Come on, we can still make it for dinner."

"Now just wait!" Jason ordered, causing Guy to halt. "We didn't come all this way just to abandon these people. Let's hear the man out. Okay Mathesar, what happened?"

"Even though we were able to defeat General Sarris with your leadership, we had no confidence in our ability to protect our people. I was distressed, and searched for a way to become a stronger champion for our people. I thought I found an answer in your encounter with the Harmites."

"The Harmites?" Jason asked.

"The Harmites, you remember captain" Gwen prompted. "Where we finally beat them by introducing organized betting and games of chance; the resulting shift in their culture moved them to be more peaceful and no longer a threat to civilization."

"Oh, yeah, right. So you introduced gambling to your people?"

"No, far from it. But it was something you said at the end of the historical record of that encounter. 'It was almost the end of us, but by our struggles…"

"…we have become stronger because of it" Jason finished. It had been one of those speeches he never forgot; Nietzsche would have been proud.

"It was a very good speech, and I hope your crew remembers it too" Mathasar reminisced. "But it made me think we needed to be challenged to become stronger. So we found a planet to fight."

"You picked a fight with a planet?" Alexander asked. "Just like that? I thought you were supposed to be peaceful; the Mak'tar would be appalled" he said disgustedly.

"Please understand Dr. Lazarus, we did not fight a defenseless planet to gain experience. First we armed the Zanadu" Mathasar explained.

"Armed them! It sounds like they didn't need any weapons before you showed up!" Fred snapped.

"No" Mathasar said sheepishly "even though they were somewhat hostile, they were really quite backward and posed no threat to us. They don't really seem to have the imagination to create new things, but they adapt very quickly to that which does exist. So we gave them technology to put up a fight against us, like what your records refer to as a 'sparring partner'. They adapted quickly, and now we are badly threatened; they don't seem to understand it was for harmless practice only and as a result we have had several of our ships heavily damaged from engagement. Our scientists believe the war will stalemate into eternal conflict if something is not done."

"Maybe you could blow up their planet" Guy suggested.

Mathasar looked horrified. "That is not our people's way. We don't wish to harm them, just end the fighting. What can we do?"

"So you want us to come to your rescue" Tommy surmised.

"I am asking you to deliver me from the consequences of my inexperience. My intentions were good, and I saw no harm in the plan. Perhaps if I had been a commander longer I would not make such mistakes. Captain Taggart, can you save us? You are our only hope."

"Again?" Jason asked.

"Again" Mathasar agreed.

"Let me take it under advisement with my crew" Jason hedged. "Do you have a meeting room we could use? That room we were waiting in with the food would be okay I suppose."

"Thank you Captain, I feel there is a chance of success for the first time in weeks. The room is yours. As a matter of fact all your rooms are still as they were, held in your honor should you need them again. I leave you to your conference."

Jason and the rest exited the bridge and retraced their steps to the room they had been sitting in earlier. Quellek was in the room when they arrived.

"You have returned; I trust the commander has explained our situation" he told the group.

"Oh yeah, your commander was quite clear what a great situation you have going over here" Tommy grumbled. "Hardly a thing to worry about."

Quellek looked confused. "He means he feels confident we'll be able to come up with a solution" Jason offered.

The Thermian looked instantly relieved. "That is comforting. In the meantime, I have prepared the facilities for you. Call if you need anything." He walked out of the room.

"Facilities?" Alexander asked, looking around the room. It looked the same as it had when they left, except the food trays were gone off the table. "I don't know if I've seen a room with fewer of them."

"Sanitary facilities" Laliari said, her voice now back to a normal pitch. "My people don't have need for them, and they had no idea that humans did. Your shows seem to have left that part out of the stories."

"Do you blame them, knowing what you know now?" asked Fred.

"Not really" she said. "But I had to explain to Quellek what was involved. He said that they would be able to rig up some type of a vacuum system to remove the waste."

"About time too," Guy announced as he headed toward the door "all this excitement has got my guts twisted up." The door opened when he touched a button and he entered the small room and closed the door. The actors sat themselves at the table to discuss the problem when a yell was heard from behind the door. Before any could rise, the door slid open and Guy stepped out, his face white as a sheet. "I might be wrong, but I think the vacuum should remove the waste AFTER it has left the body." He shakily walked to the table and collapsed in a chair.

"Now that you've gone where no man has gone before, we need to work out a solution" Jason deadpanned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I know this isn't the show, but I suppose getting them hooked on gambling isn't going to work" Jason started.

"And we already said no blowing up their planet" Guy lamented.

"We can't rely on the Omega 13 device; it was a one-use only technology, even if we had a place where it would come in handy" Fred added.

"We can't just ignore the Zanadu or else there will be a fight that'll go on forever" Gwen noted. "I don't want that on my hands."

"The Thermians just can't move out of the neighborhood and start over" Tommy suggested. "It worked for my family, though."

There was a pause in the conversation and Jason turned to Alexander. "What would the Mak'tar do in this situation?"

"Whatever the writers wanted to do, as long as it resolved the plot of course" he answered. "If you haven't noticed Jason, we didn't bring any writers with us today so we can't look it up in the show's bible of technobabble fixes. Because…because…" he trailed off as he looked thoughtful.

"So far we've got a list of things we _can't_ do" Jason summed up. "I wonder if we can negotiate with the Zanadu? Maybe we can convince them of the hopelessness of the situation; it's just a matter of perspective if you look at it from a third party point of view."

Alexander jumped up and paused for a moment before speaking. "I've got an idea; Fred, you're with me. Everyone else keep working on options." Fred got up and they started to leave the room at a brisk pace when Alexander stopped and turned. "Never give up, never surrender" he said with a grin before leaving.

"Hey, that's my line" Jason called after him.

"Since they're gone do I get a field promotion?" Guy asked.

…

Alexander and Fred hurried themselves to the engineering section. When they entered, they found most of the personnel had set their image projectors so that they resembled large Dallas Cowboy football players. The two actors stared at the sight until Schneider from 'One Day at a Time' walked up to the pair, complete with toolbelt, t-shirt and denim vest. He noticed their stare and explained that the crew here was using the projections as an experiment to build team spirit. Alexander recognized the voice. "Quellek, you've changed your appearance again."

"Our projectors have become quite versatile and we are expanding their capabilities. Tech Sergeant Chen has often saved the day by trying something different" he confessed.

"Sounds like something I'd do" Fred admitted.

"Believe me, I'm glad to hear it" Alexander hedged. "Now Quellek, I've got a few questions…"

…

The _Protector_ _Two_ pulled up to a spot in space just outside of Zanadu space. Mathesar broadcast a signal indicating the Thermians wished to parley, and waited for a response. They were not long in waiting, as a Zanadu flagship built exactly like the _Protector Two_ approached and stopped a safe distance away. The Thermian ship was hailed and the viewscreen came to life.

The Zanadu commander looked up from his console. "Commander Mathesar, we have answered your request. What do the Thermians have to offer us that you have not already mentioned?" One could imagine just a hint of contempt in his voice.

"Commander Grundt, I confess that the Thermians have nothing more to offer you in hopes of peace that what we already have extended. The impasse we find ourselves in must be broken for both our people's sakes. I regret that we've had to call in some extra help."

"Extra help? You'll need all the help…you…can…" Grundt started to say before losing his train of thought, for pulling up beside the _Protector_ _Two_ was a similarly built ship, but easily 200 times the size of the Thermian ship and completely dwarfing the smaller crafts.

"Commander Grundt, please excuse me a moment while I transfer to the new arrival." Mathesar cut communication and all the Thermians left the bridge, replaced by the human actors. Mathesar changed the settings on his image projector and was replaced by a version of himself about one foot tall. He signaled to resume the communication.

"Thank you for your patience, Commander. I am on the bridge of the original Earth ship _Protector_ ; I do believe you're familiar with her crew." He had the camera pull back, to reveal the seemingly huge crew around him. Grundt didn't have a jaw to drop, but one of his antennae drooped which indicated the same level of astonishment.

Jason took control of the communication. "Commander Grundt, this is Captain Peter Taggart of the Earth ship _Protector_. We haven't met, but I'm told you're aware of our reputation." Subtly, his voice had been given an added bass register to create a slightly more booming tone.

"Taggart? But how…"

"I'm sorry Commander, but Mathesar here tells me you both really need to stop fighting before things get too serious. I know, when we first met him we gave his people a model spaceship to play around with, and I truly am sorry for any trouble they've caused. The appropriate people have been…disciplined…and you won't see…I mean be bothered by them again." Mathesar affected a sorry look. "I've got the rest of my fleet on the way to help out if necessary, but I think we can wrap things up here without having to create a traffic jam in this sector with all our ships."

"Ummm…"

"You see Commander, I see it this way; you two can cooperate and work for a common good, or the _Protector_ will have to destroy your planet just to keep the rest of my fleet from using it for target practice. What do you say; can you help a guy out?"

"Certainly, Captain Taggart" Grundt managed to sputter.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up; I can barely hear your tiny ship. CAN YOU HELP ME OUT?" Jason yelled with full amplification and subsonics added.

"Yes, yes YES!" Grundt yelled; he actually seemed eager to agree.

"Good! I'd hate the Thermians to be alone in this sector; it's nice to know they'll have their friends the Zanadu nearby. Thank you Commander, I am in your debt. Commander Mathesar, I'll hand it over to you while I see if I can head the fleet off before they get too close. Good day Commander Grundt" Jason signed off as he had the channel cut.

"Everybody switch" he yelled, and the actors dashed off the set while the actual crew returned. Mathesar adjusted his settings and his image returned to normal size. He signaled the Zanadu ship.

"Commander Grundt, if it is acceptable to you my second in command Teb will transfer over to your ship for negotiation of our peace. I'm afraid the crew of the _Protector_ wouldn't fit in our ships" Mathesar suggested.

Meanwhile the image of the _Protector_ turned and moved away. Grundt looked quite shaken. "Commander Mathesar, I…would be pleased to accept your envoy aboard my ship. I await his transport." The image faded and the screen went dark, to be replaced by the vista of space.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, how did you know it would work?" Gwen asked Alexander as they relaxed in what they had come to think of as their meeting room. Mathesar and Quellek had joined them after Teb had transferred to Grundt's ship.

"I didn't of course, but I started thinking. All these different images projected must take some doing. Then Commander Mathesar said how the Zanadu didn't really have strong imaginations, and then the Captain used the term 'matter of perspective' which reminded me of the filming technique of forced perspective; you can make things look bigger or smaller with camera angles and distance."

"When you don't have models like we used to have on the old show" Tommy added.

"Right. Then when I visited the engineering section I saw that the crew's projections varied in size, so I asked Quellek if we could take a shuttle and project an image around it; when he said he could the rest was just a matter of details" Alexander said with relief. "It wouldn't have worked if the Zanadu were totally bent on fighting, but from what I gathered that wasn't quite the case; I just couldn't find a motivation for them to do that. I put myself in their place and self-preservation kept coming to mind."

"Captain, I am still uncomfortable with the method we used. It was a deception" Mathesar admitted.

"Your image projectors deceived us when we were first brought here to deal with General Sarris" Jason stated. "You pretended to be human."

"That…is true" Mathesar agreed. "We felt it was best to contact you when looking indigenous. We did not wish to cause a panic."

"I'll say" Tommy whistled. "Who knows what might have happened if you came looking like your true selves."

"And" Jason went on "when you first fought against the Zanadu, were you trying to destroy them?"

"No, of course not. We were testing different techniques and strategies, all with harmless low-powered weapons."

"…which you wouldn't have done in a real situation, so that was pretend as well" Jason argued.

"Again, that is true."

"So really, what we did was merely…a simulation. We presented a test in the encounter with the Zanadu, setting certain parameters to measure what their response was. We never actually said that we were larger than them, and if they chose not to test their perceptions then far be it from us to tell them how to run their business."

"It is…a fine point, one which I shall have to study for some time and which I may never quite understand. Its effect, however, was all that we desired and now we have peace again. Is there anything we can do for you before you and your crew leave, captain?"

"Sure, we'll leave Security Chief Ingersol here and he can study your life while we head home."

Guy let out a strangled "Erp" before getting woozy and putting his head on the table.

"Just kidding, we're fine Commander. I wish you luck with your new peace and I'd like to tell you to keep looking for new historical records; they should arrive in another couple of years. In the meantime, Tech Sergeant Chen and Laliari have asked to stay for a few days if that is okay with you." Laliari knew the truth of the show now, and it was felt that perhaps she could explain to the rest of the Thermians just what place fictional shows had in Earth's history and Galaxy Quest's part in it. Fred just wanted to get away for a vacation with his wife and didn't care where.

Mathesar readily agreed, and the remaining actors trooped to the transportation room, where they were transported back to Earth, arriving in the alley behind the studio. Having gone through the experience before, they arrived home in a much calmer state of mind. It was now almost sunrise and the night sky was turning to grey.

"I'm hungry" Tommy said, his stomach growling.

"I know of a great place to get some breakfast…" Alexander volunteered, before the boos and groans drowned out exactly where the place was.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: A great film in its own right, Galaxy Quest was both a parody and homage to not only Star Trek but much of science fiction in general. You can't possibly believe they only had one adventure though, right?  
**


End file.
